Definição
by Aisaka Miyu
Summary: Gajeel reflete sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Levy a partir do momento que ingressara na guilda e com o decorrer do tempo de convivência, tentando inultimente descobrir a a palavra que melhor definiria seu sentimento.


Definição

**Título: **Definição

**Gênero: **Romance

**Tipo: **Oneshot

**Classificação: **-

**Anime: **Fairy Tail

**Shipper: **GaLe (Gajeel e Levy)

**Sinopse:** Gajeel reflete sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Levy a partir do momento que ingressara na guilda e com o decorrer do tempo de convivência, tentando inultimente descobrir a a palavra que melhor definiria seu sentimento.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Hiro Mashima, E EU O IDOLATRO ETERNAMENTE POR ISSO! *o* -q

Sábado. O dia em que a Fairy Tail fica mais agitada com seus membros planejando o que fariam naquele final de semana. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy e Lisanna conversavam animadamente sabendo que a noite fariam algo diferente do habitual.

Enquanto todos faziam a mesma coisa, Gajeel suspirava em descontentamento antes de ser interrompido por Mira lhe entregando uma caneca de cerveja espumante.

- Algum problema, Gajeel-san? - perguntou Mira.

- Essa aura alegre é tão irrtante... - respondeu ele tomando um gole de sua bebida.

- A Fairy Tail sempre foi assim, você se acostuma com o tempo. - sorriu a atendente dirigindo-se aos seus afazeres, deixando Gajeel entretido com sua bebida.

Havia se passado apenas algums meses que entrara na Guilda, mas mesmo assim, frustrava-se com o fato de não sentir-se bem no lugar ou parte daquela família por inteiro. A única pessoa que conseguia motivá-lo a permanecer ali era Levy, que desde a sua entrada se mostrou solidária e atenciosa ensinando a ele tudo o que precisava saber sobre a Guilda e seus companheiros, que por onde passam arranjam confusão. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas a presença de Levy não o incomodava como acontecia com a maior parte dos outros. Vendo-a sorrir até mesmo na pior das situações, conversando com Lucy sobre sua novela ainda incompleta, deixava o Dragon Slayer um pouco desanimado pois gostaria de passar mais tempo com a azulada.

Levy conversava com Cana que, como sempre, bebia como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Porém, mesmo tentando distrair-se seus pensamentos dirigiam-se à um certo homem de comportamento selvagem, mas com um coração aberto que permitia que ela o penetrasse e conseguisse lhe fazer mudar de ideia quando o mesmo não se sentia confiante ou confortável. Mesmo que sempre esteja arranjando briga com Natsu.

Algumas vezes, Gajeel se enciumava com tanta aproximação de seus companheiros de equipe da maga, mesmo que sejam mais íntimos e mais próximos do que ele há tempos. Desejava que Levy estivesse mais ao seu alcance e, também, de ser um pouco menos duro na queda. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas aquilo lhe provocava um incômodo reviramento no estômago e uma imensa vontade de ir até onde a azulada estava e deixá-la apenas consigo em qualquer situação e lugar.

A maga se viu sendo observada por ele e, tentando controlar-se inultimente acaba virando-se para que seus olhares se encontrassem de tal modo que ambos não conseguissem mais desviar. Perdiam-se nos olhos um do outro em uma concordância sublime que só o casal entendia.

Gajeel levanta-se de onde estava o que Levy entendeu como uma deixa para que os dois se encontrassem. Desculpando-se com Cana, Levy se dirige até o Dragon Slayer a passos curtos porém rápidos.

O homem a sua frente não tirava os olhos de si, o que a deixava um pouco constrangida. Ela não admitiria tão facilmente, mas gostava daquela sensação provocada somente por ele. Quando estava a poucos passos de distância do seu destino, Levy respira fundo e senta-se ao lado de Gajeel fazendo o mesmo retornar a posição anterior.

- Como vai, Gajeel? - pergunta Levy com seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Ahn... Bem, eu acho. E você? - respondeu ele virando o rosto para o lado oposto escondendo sua face rubra.

- Tudo bem, também. - afirmou enquanto mexia seus dedos no balcão nervosamente.

Passa-se alguns instantes e Gajeel vira-se para Levy corajosamente.

- Vai fazer algo neste sábado? - indagou ele.

Levy surpreeende-se com a pergunta de Gajeel e seu coração acelera as batidas. Para não deixar transparecer sua emoção, sorri de bom humor.

- Nada, pensei em estudar um pouco de runas antigas e aperfeiçoar minhas magias.

- Então, você gostaria de... De fazer algo... Diferente? - gaguejou Gajeel ervergonhado por fazer esse tipo de pergunta à azulada.

- T-Tudo bem...

E nesse momento, Gajeel descobriu qual era a palavra que definiria o que sentia por Levy, embora não quisesse acreditar

Ele descobrira o significado da palavra AMOR.


End file.
